Lean Document Production (LDP) offered by Xerox is a successful application of cellular manufacturing to the printing industry. LDP enhances print shop productivity by improving the layout of the print shop, eliminating the bottlenecks in its workflow, and reducing work-in-progress in areas of the print shop called cells.